DESCRIPTION: The long term objective is to develop software products that utilize computerized 3-D visualization technology for the study of mammalian embryology. Modern health professionals need a familiarity with embryology to understand normal anatomy and the origin of birth defects. Yet, this subject is particularly difficult to grasp since developing structures change dramatically over time. Recent advances in computer hardware and software for reconstructing and manipulating 3-D images now make it feasible to demonstrate anatomical development with low cost software products. The proposed project will test the feasibility of this concept using the 10mm pig embryo as a model. Reconstructed 3-D images of embryos will be made using both conventional and confocal microscopy. Archived serial sections or whole fixed embryos will be used for imaging. After aligning individual images and correcting for artifacts, 3-D image datasets will be reconstructed. Component-based-software design will then be used to integrate these datasets with related content databases. Key features of the planned prototype application will include ease of tailoring to meet specific course needs and functionality in a networked environment. The prototype will be tested for use in the medical, dental and veterinary curricula. The interaction of software experts, imaging specialists, and educators on this project will also offer scientific and technological innovation and ensure that the designed products will be of high quality and appeal to a wide range of health professionals.